Talent Show
by fdkasdjka
Summary: A random story i came up with to get rid of writers block.Rated T for swearing R
1. Chapter 1

Awsomegirl2567 does not own the RRB or the PPGbut she does own the RDG

"We are better" Bruise demanded

"No we are" Butch demanded back

"Fine I Challenge you and your brothers to a singing Contest for the talent show with me and my sisters next week" said Bruise

"What does Singing have to do with Wrestling? And they're my sisters too"

"I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time And Fuck off!!!"

"Whatever I have to go tell Boomer and Brick"

"And I have to go tell Blood and Blair"

Sorry It's so short the next chapter will be long


	2. Chapter 2

"girls we're going to compete against Butch ,Boomer and Brick "bruise announced

"cool" said Blood emotionlessly

Later That Day in English Class

"Bruise your poem" said

"yes " Bruise groaned

"One bright day in the middle of the night,  
Two dead boys got up to fight.  
Back to back they faced each other,  
Drew their swords and shot each other.  
A deaf policeman heard the noise  
And ran to save the two dead boys.  
And if you don't believe it's true,  
Go ask the blind man, he saw it too."

"Bruise that was a very nice poem you get an B+"

"Thanks "

"Now Butch lets hear your poem"

"Okay "

"O my god I think I saw a bear

Over there in the air

And I still need bus fare"

"BUTCH!!!!! That was the worst poem I've ever heard you get a F-"

"How the hell do you get an F- "

"figure it out youself . Class dismissed"

"Finally Its over " said Bruise

"Yeah I know what you mean" replied Blood

* * *

The Next Day

Bruise came down the stair in her hot pink tank top laced with black and her black pajama pants with hot pink skulls

Blood was down stairs you couldn't see what she was wearing because she had a blanket over her body

Bruise cut the silence

"You know it's going to be a bad day when you fall out of bed and missthe floor"

"Bin there done that" replied Blood

"Go wake up Blair so we can go practice"

"Fine" groaned Blood

2 ½ hours later

There was Blair in her purple baggie shirt and black sweat pants

"What" she said tiredly

"We have to practice. The boys are gone it's the perfect timing" Replied Bruise

Bruise started singing at the same time as the insterments

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
got my glasses- I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - errbody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh Oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh oh

(DJ,) you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yea, you got me

(DJ,) you build me up  
You break me down [adlibs]  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up (Oh oh oh)  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I just wanted to wrap it up.**

**I don't own anything**

Bruise POV

My hair was messy yet cool. I was wearing a black and hot pink striped tank top with black skinny jeans with black low rise converse.

Blood looked like me except for physical differences And wearing red instead of hot pink.

Same with Blair except with purple.

My song was coming up. I wasn't nervous.

I walked to the stage and started to sing.

"my best friend sarah went to europe for the summer  
my brother got kicked out of school; aw, bummer.  
julian got laid in the back seat of a hummer and got arrested.... like  
mel gibson.

i read in the trades that the NYSNC boy is....  
no way!

i threw up in paris hiltons closet  
i got drunk and totally lost it  
when i woke up, the first thing that i thought of was "oh MY Bruise,  
those hot jimmy choos. hey paris, did i lose it on that pair too?"

celebutons work in the glamarazzi  
should've told my story to the tabloids, took the money  
takes alot to get kicked out of these parties  
and almost get arrested..... like mel gibson

i don't recall at all that i got like, fifty phone calls  
omg is that true?!

i threw up in paris hiltons closet  
i got drunk and totally lost it  
when i woke up, the first thing that i thought of was "oh no! Bruise  
with those hot gucci shoes. hey paris, did i lose it on that pair too?"

of all the stupid things i've done,  
i'm the proudest of this one.  
but this ones the best!

i threw up in paris hiltons closet  
i got drunk and totally lost it  
when i woke up, the first thing that i thought of was "oh MY Bruise,  
with those hot jimmy choos. and those manolos and pradas and  
.......chloes. and you sparkly dresses. hey paris! i saw the saaaame stuff  
at target.

hey paris,

whatcha gonna do?x3  
i totally lost it, la la la la  
you're not foolin me anymore  
i saw the tag! i saw the tag

i threw up in paris hiltons closet

i got drunk and totally lost it

i got drunk. so drunk!  
tra la la,  
tra la la la la."

There was a huge applause I think I even heard Butch clapping from backstage.

I was Blood's turn now.

She started to sing

Me and Blair went back stage because her song was only piano.

She started to sing.

Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, it makes me want to cry  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by"

Me and Blair came back for her song.

she started to sing.

"Blow my speakers up  
Blow 'em up  
Blow my speakers up

Blow my speakers up  
Blow 'em up  
Blow my speakers up

(ohh)  
Blow my speakers up  
Blow 'em up  
Blow my speakers up

Blow my speakers up  
Blow 'em up  
Blow my speakers up

Let's talk about Jesus Christ  
Let's talk about what you like  
What makes you tick...  
What makes you cry..  
What makes you sick..  
What's on your mind

(Oh no)  
Oh no  
Let's build a Frenzy  
Let's go  
Till you hit the boundaries  
Maestro, I'm wound up and rowdy  
Oh no  
Let's build a Frenzy

(oh ..no)  
Let me show you what I like  
I want you to do it right  
Take the time  
Off your mind  
Get your guns  
Hunting down demons tonight

Oh no  
Lets build a frenzy  
Lets go  
Till you hit the boundaries  
Maestro I'm wound up and rowdy  
Oh no  
Let's build a Frenzy

Oh  
Let's go to the Disco  
It's magic  
Let's go to the Disco  
Fantastic  
Let go out to the so call  
(Get at it)  
Get at it  
I wanna go disco

Blow my speakers up  
Blow 'em up  
Blow my speakers up

Blow my speakers up  
Blow 'em up  
Blow my speakers up

(ohh)  
Blow my speakers up  
Blow 'em up  
Blow my speakers up

Blow my speakers up  
Blow 'em up  
Blow my speakers up

Talk about Jesus Christ

Oh no  
Let's build a frenzy  
Let's go  
Till you hit the boundaries  
Maestro, I'm wound up and rowdy  
Oh no  
Let's build a Frenzy  
(repeat till the end)"

we were done now our brothers were on.

To be continued...


End file.
